Travel guide
left First of all it should be mentioned that if you want to reach some point on the map while you're still low level, and the way is too dangerous, a good option is to have a mage portal you to the capital cities for your faction or Shattrath. Alternatively, a warlock can use Ritual of Summoning with two other players to bring you almost anywhere. Either should get you closer to where you want to go. If you are able to get a portal or a summons to Shattrath, you should consider binding your hearthstone at one of the inns there permanently. Free portals are available to each factions' capital cities near the center of this city, which can save you a lot of time and money later. Any Alliance mage level 40 or higher should have the portal spells for Ironforge, Stormwind and Exodar. However the portal to Darnassus is only available to mages level 50 or higher. Horde Mages get the portals to Undercity, Orgrimmar and Silvermoon at level 40, and Thunder Bluff at level 50. All Mages can learn the Shattrath portal spell at level 65. All Warlocks can learn Ritual of Summoning at level 20. You should be prepared to give the mage some coin. Each portal consumes a Rune of Portals, which costs 20s each, although it is generally considered common courtesy to include a tip for the mage's trouble. As with all player characters, mages vary in temperament and helpfulness, although 2-3 gold is usually sufficient to buy a portal from any mage. Warlocks need a Soul Shard and two party members present with them to assist to perform a summons so they don't commonly perform one unless you are already in their party or in their guild. Of course these methods can cost money and you're unable to collect flight paths on the way. Still, if you simply want to reach Stormwind as a level 6 night elf, just because all your friends are one of the three other races, and you want to level together, they're the fastest ways. Inns and the Hearthstone When each player starts a new character, they automatically receive a hearthstone in their inventory that can be used for instant travel back to whatever inn it is bound to. Binding at an inn involves speaking to the innkeeper and selecting the "Make this inn my home" option. The hearthstone can only be used once every 60 minutes, though shaman have a spell (called Astral Recall) with the same effect, but with a much shorter timer (15 min). Shamans don't get it until level 30. If you accidentally delete your hearthstone, don't panic. Simply speak with an innkeeper, make that inn your new home and you will receive a new hearthstone. Wyverns, Gryphons, Bats, and Hippogryphs : interact with flight master flight master out of range One of the most common forms of transportation in World of Warcraft is flying. Gryphons and Hippogryphs provide this for the Alliance, while Wyverns and Bats are aligned with the Horde. Many settlements have a flight point, with an NPC who will allow you to travel to various connected points for a fee. Before you can use a flight path you must travel to it on foot and "learn" the path by clicking on the flight path NPC who will have a green ! above their heads. Flight paths are fixed; you cannot control the creature you are on, so sit back and enjoy the view. While in flight, you cannot perform any skills, but you can tinker with macro functions, set up your action bar, chat, and tool your game configuration settings. This is an excellent time to change your video settings, especially if your computer is slow to change them. (The color-depth settings are reset to default each time you load the game.) Zeppelins and Boats Travel between the two continents and to locations more remote than are accessable via flight path is done via large Zeppelins, Boats, or similar. These cost nothing to use, and operate on a fairly rapid schedule. They are also a relatively safe way to travel, for those with the correct faction alignment, as they usually have guards stationed at the stops. Anyone can use any of these travel options, but the guards will try to kill you, if you are not liked by their faction, of course. The Horde have Zeppelin services, operated by the goblins, between the cities of Orgrimmar (Durotar), The Undercity (Tirisfal Glades) and Grom'gol Base Camp (Stranglethorn Vale), each point being connected to the other two. The Alliance has boat routes that provide service between Rut'Theran Village (Teldrassil) and Auberdine (Darkshore); Auberdine and Menethil harbor (Wetlands); and Menethil harbor and Theramore Isle (Dustwallow Marsh). Also, there is a boat which runs between Auberdine and Azuremyst Isle (Azuremyst Isles), landing near The Exodar for players which have the Burning Crusade expansion installed. The goblins run a neutral (all players start neutral to Steamwheedle Cartel) boat service between Ratchet (Barrens) and Booty Bay (Stranglethorn Vale). For more details see: Zeppelin, Boat Personal Travel Certain classes, such as mages, druids, hunters and shaman, have different means of personal travel which help them get places faster. The Engineering profession also allows use of four trinkets that allow personal teleportation to either Winterspring and Area 52 if you took Goblin Engineering specialization or Gadgetzan and Toshley's Station if you took up gnomish specialization. At level 40, all classes can purchase mounts. These are somewhat expensive (on the order of for training and for the mount) and can be reduced in price by gaining higher reputation with your faction (up to 20% discount), but provide a faster means of transportation than traveling everywhere by foot. Paladins and Warlocks get free mounts at level 40, after speaking to their class trainer. At level 60, all classes can upgrade to epic mounts. These mounts are more expensive ( for training and for the mount), but provide a greater speed increase than does a normal mount -- which becomes quite useful when traversing the larger zones intended for level 60+ characters. Again, Paladins and Warlocks get special mounts (after completing a long and costly questline). At level 60, 30 AV Tokens, 30 WSG Tokens, and 30 AB Tokens, will also get you a mount. There is still the need to pay for the riding training. This will save you , and lets you pick a different mount, other than race specific mounts. At level 70, all classes can purchase flying mounts for use only in Outland. Basic flying mounts ( for training, for the mount) are the same speed (both on the ground and in the air) as regular (level 40) mounts. Epic flying mounts are also available; they're much more expensive ( for training, for the mount), but also much faster (same speed on land as an epic mount and +280% speed in the air). There are no special mounts for Paladins and Warlocks this time around; instead, Druids can learn a flight form from their class trainer at level 68. At level 70, Swift Flight Form becomes available through a long but fun questline once you have paid the for the artisan riding skill. The Tram The Deeprun Tram provides free transportation between Stormwind and Ironforge. The entrances to the tram are found in the Dwarven District in Stormwind and in Tinkertown in Ironforge. The tram comes every few minutes and is a very fast means of free travel between the two major Alliance cities in the Eastern Kingdoms. It is also the only safe way to travel between Stormwind and Ironforge for low-level characters the first time as you cannot use flightpaths until they are discovered. The areas between the two cities are for much higher-level characters. If you want or need a travel route added to this guide, put your request in the discussion area. Category:Transportation Travel Guides Category:Articles_needing_TBC_updates